Amy
Crossed Amy Amy was an adult Caucasian woman in her apparent mid-twenties and a survivor of a viral pandemic that turned its victims into murderous psychopathic lunatics dubbed the Crossed. She had a husband named Joel and a daughter named Arwen. The family were retreating from a group of Crossed, when Amy broke her ankle in the woods. Joel tried to protect them with bags of salt, which he erroneously believed would kill a Crossed, but the savages broke through the salt line and slaughtered Amy and Arwen. Amy was brutally raped by a Crossed before succumbing to her injuries. The Walking Dead Amy was the younger sister of Andrea and was a college student. The two sisters were separated by twelve years and as such, Andrea did not spend a lot of time around her while she was growing up. Their father was an avid fisherman whose approach to parenting was the same as his approach to fishing. The techniques he taught Amy however, were completely different from those he taught Andrea. Amy and Andrea were traveling across Georgia on their way to Florida when the zombie plague struck. Their vehicle broke down just outside of Atlanta and they sought refuge with a group of survivors who had set up camp in the forests several miles outside of the city. Despite the chaos, the horror and the collapse of modern civilization, the experience actually brought the sisters closer together than they had ever been before. During a supply run into the city, Andrea picked up a charm necklace from a department store that she intended on giving to Amy for her birthday. A few nights later, the group sat around a campfire late at night, telling each other stories of their lives prior to the zombie outbreak. Using the skills their father had taught them, Amy and Andrea were able to provide them with ample supplies of fish that they caught in a nearby river. Late into the evening, Amy got up to relieve herself, but as she walked towards the camper, a zombie appeared and bit her across the arm. Another one delivered a fatal bite across her throat. The others scrambled to fight back against the attackers and managed to destroy them, but lost several of their number in the process. Andrea naturally was hit hardest by Amy's death. Dale Horvath, the elderly owner of the RV was also beside himself with grief as the two girls had become almost a second family to him. Andrea kept a careful watch over Amy's body, knowing that within half a day, she would rise as one of the undead. When Amy turned into a zombie, Andrea kissed her upon the forehead, told her that she loved her and then shot her through the temple. Walking Dead: VatosWalking Dead: Wildfire Other characters * Amy - The main character from Laid to Rest. * Amy - A supporting character from The Walking Dead. * Amy Armstrong - A character from Blood Monkey. * Amy Burley - A character from season one of True Blood. * Amy Franklin - A scientist character from King Kong Lives. * Amy Jennings - A nine-year-old girl from the original Dark Shadows. * Amy Madison - A witch featured in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Amy Patterson - A minor character from The Gates. * Amy Peterson - A central character from Fright Night. Actresses * Aimée Leigh - Played Sandy in Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth. * Amy Acker - Played Winifred "Fred" Burkle on Angel. * Amy Aquino - Played Donna Gilchrist on Being Human (US). * Amy Chance - Played Aphrodesia in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * Amy Panter - Played a party guest in Alligator. * Amy Steel - Played Ginny Field in Friday the 13th Part 2. Production Crew * Ami Artzi - Co-executive producer on the 1990 remake of Night of the Living Dead. * Amy Holden Jones - Director/producer of The Slumber Party Massacre. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:2010 character deaths Category:Victims Category:Zombies Category:Characters who are killed by zombies Category:Characters who are shot to death Category:Walking Dead/Characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 1 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 1 casualties Category:Emma Bell